Jewel Of My Heart
by bookworm1099
Summary: A sequel to Gena Showalter's amazing book 'Jewel of Atlantis'. This is the story of Gray and Jewel's life together after she is reunited with her love and trials of live and love. No action, just the trials of life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Life is not always what you expect it to be, for example _most_ girls grow up dreaming of a big white wedding and kids soon after but for 1 in 6 families across the world these hopes are dashed whether it be an illnesses such as cancer that takes that gift away or infertility those dreams can never be realised, or at least not the way they plan them to. In other cases it's less physical but no less emotional a partner having an affair and the realisation hits that the person you thought you could trust and spend your life with isn't the person you fell in love with and it takes away a dream although with time, work and in some cases another love, another person, and a few months, years the big dream can be realised. For Grayson James and Jewel of Atlantis a division of worlds was the obstacle faced and with a death sentence for Jewel if she crossed between the void hanging, their dreams so young in their realization were destroyed, or so they thought.

With the understanding that Jewel would surely die if she left to begin her life with Gray, they parted and Gray part human, demon and vampire left, to continue his life above the sea and to ensure the safety of the _Atlantean_s from OBI (The Otherworldly Bureau of Investigation), but without each other their world were bleak and without color, laughter or happiness. With this in mind Jewel ventured above the sea in search of Gray hoping that there was enough human in her make up that she would be able to survive. For as daughter of Cronus; king of the Titans of ancient Greece; Jewel was made up of all creatures, Atlantean and human.

For two weeks they were parted, before they reunited, safe and well, and this is where the story starts, however it's not one of action and heroism but one of the life of two people perfectly fitted for each other and the ups and downs of a life lived together, or a least a few years of said life together. I tell you now before start to leave this tale if think to find a story of action, fight and gore, for in this you shall not find the things you seek, but continue on if you wish to read a tale of love and life, and I will entertain to your hearts desire.


	2. The Reunion

**I've decided, as I've had a lot of trouble working out the logistics for the next chapter that I'm removing the last paragraph of this chapter so that hopefully the next chapter will work. I know where I want the next chapter to go so hopefully, life depending, that I'll get it posted within the next 30 days, if not I apologise.**

**Chapter 1**

'Finally' Jewel thought to herself as she looked at the building in front of her, a large two story, wood slated house with a substantial lawn of well kept grass surround by a wooden a white wooden fence; although to most it looked like any other; to Jewel it was the house of her dreams or most accurately the house of a life times worth of visions, in front of her stood her future, Grayson James' home.

To say the last two weeks had been fun would be a untruth because even though she was living healthily on the surface; a desire that had held her very soul for as long as she could remember without Gray to make her laugh, to hold her, to make love to her it wasn't as delightful she had thought it would be, everything had felt cold and bleak.

As she stood outside the front door she remembered her first night on the surface world the noise, the people, the sunset, the loneliness as she sat in on the balcony of flat Darius had rented for her trying to find the delight she was sure she should have felt and cried as sun fell below the horizon missing the arms that had held her so safe for such a short time.

As the memory faded she gave herself a shake and opened the front door and stepped inside and felt a strange sense of belonging as she took in the home that was as recognizable to her as her own reflection even though she had never stepped foot inside.

The house in which she stepped was obviously built for a large man but beautiful in its build; there were few walls so the space seemed vast with one room running into another, there were few door frames, only the kitchen was a separate room, and ceilings were higher then usual to accommodate for a tall disposition. The furniture suited the house; casual and overstuffed to fit with the dimensions of the house. The space was made light by the large bay windows. The walls were all light and neutral contrasting wonderfully with the dark open beams.

She made her way through to the large modern kitchen to the door that led to his basement and gym. Darius having told her where he was before transporting back to Atlantis and his pregnant wife.

She stopped half way down the stairs when she heard a man, _Denver ask "What's wrong with you man?"_

"_Nothing," Gray growled, her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice._

"_I believe you," she was sure that was Nick "Do you believe him?"_

"_I think its woman trouble." That was Eric._

"_Gotta be," Denver said "Nothing else could shake him like this."_

"_Shut the fuck up."_

"_Well finally he says something other then nothing." Denver_

_Everything was quiet for a few moments and started down the steps again, she was three steps from the ground when she was once again stopped by one of his brothers, Nick, this time talking. "Will you look at that? What caused the change?"_

_Before anyone could say anything else excitement overcame her she ran down the last few steps and burst through the open door and into his gym. "Gray James,'" He looked shocked and he about ready to fall to the floor "I've been here two weeks and survived. I can live on the surface." She saw his brothers, smiled weakly and muttered "Hello" before whipping her focus back to Gray. "Now what do you have to say to that."_

"_Jewel?" He raced to her and jerked her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight, breathing in his masculine scent. "What do you think you're doing? You should have never risked your life like that" The admonishment lacked any heat._

"_I told you," Eric murmured behind her._

_Before she could answer Gray slathered her face with kisses "I was coming for you sweetheart. I couldn't stay away from you." More kisses "Now you have some explaining do. Where have you been staying? Why didn't you weaken?"_

"_I sneaked through the portal and followed you here. Darius realised what I had done and followed me here." She paused for breath "I'm part of every creature, which makes me part human and must allow me to exist on the surface. And this human wants to be with you."_

_His lips slowly inched upward "How did you follow me without my knowledge?"_

"_How do you think? I finally used my powers for something_I _wanted"_

_His brothers were muttering about the strangeness of the conversion. Humans? Transported? Powers? They didn't know their brother-in-law was an alien, either. Gray would have a lot of explaining to do later._

"_Marry me." It wasn't an order, but it was pretty damn close._

"_You mean it" Squealing, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you."_

"_And I love you, Jewel, Prudence, Blaze."_

"_That's Mrs. General Happy to you."_

_He chuckled "How about Jewel of Atlantis, Jewel of my Heart"_

She nodded and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He pulled her tighter, she couldn't stop smiling, she had everything she'd ever wanted, she was on the surface, she had Gray, _and_ she was getting married. A cough from behind them reminded them that they weren't alone. Jewel un-wrapped her legs and turned to Gray's extremely confused brothers. She looked up at Gray and saw that even the thought of explaining their bizarre conversation hadn't wiped the massive smile from his face. His arm came around her waist and held her close. Nick opened his mouth to, no doubt, ask a barrage of questions but Gray cut him off before he could start "Guys I know you probably have hundreds of questions but can you save then for the Barbeque at Dads tomorrow. I promise to tell you everything then, ok?" Reluctantly the all nodded and left the couple to reunite properly.

Once they heard the upper basement door close the two lovers turned to each other smiling, Jewel felt as of life couldn't get any better then that moment, she was free and with the man she loved and she now lived on the world that had fascinated her for as long as she could remember. Unable to stop herself she wound her arms around his waist and held him tightly vowing in that moment that she would never leave his side. His lips drew towards hers until they pressed lightly, lovingly for a fleeting moment.

"How about we go upstairs and get reacquainted properly" Gray asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, that sounds good" She replied sweetly almost nervously, taking her hand Gray lead her up the stairs and into the living room and sat on the overstuffed sofa and pulled her onto his lap, she felt him press his lips to her hair; slowly she lifted her hair, reluctant to stop even that light contact, and looked into his eyes suddenly her world turned slate blue, her eyes dropped to his lips and tenderly pressed her lips to his, desire ran through her and the kiss deepened, she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and she readily parted them to grant him entrance, Gray thrust his tongue into her waiting mouth exploring it's depths, desire rocked through her, she turned to straddle his lap, his hands going to her hips and she felt his erection press into her heat, she gasped, and he swallowed the sound. His hands glided up her sides until they found her breasts, cupping them through her clothing, and kneaded them until she felt her nipples harden and strain against the fabric of her bra. Their lips broke apart as her back arched asking for more. She whimpered as his hands left her wanting more, wanting all of him, surrounding, consuming and inside her. She felt him pull her shirt off and through it to the floor, her bra quickly followed and his lips took her nipple in his mouth suckling her. His other hand kneaded her other breast, before rolling the nipple between his fingers, moaning she wrapped her arms around his head her fingers twinning in his hair keeping him against her. His mouth switched and his beautifully skilled fingers played with the damp skin his mouth left before pinching her, she moaned loudly and grounded against his straining groin. Suddenly she felt her self being lifted and place on the floor Gray above her. Her hand left his hair and pulled his shirt off wanting to touch his skin, feel his heat against her; skin to skin. He leaned down to kiss her hungrily and his chest melded with his. All too soon he pulled away, before she could complain he had made quick work of the rest of their clothes and lent down to take her mouth. His lips left her mouth and went to her neck before kissing his way down her body, her body tensed when she felt his lips kiss her navel, waiting, wanting him lower to touch her where she ached. He spread her legs and her hips shot into the air at the first touch of his tongue against her, his hand clamped onto her hips keeping her still. He took her clitoris in his mouth and she cried out. His tongue flicked back and forth, and then sank two fingers inside her, she screamed. He sucked hard as his fingers moved inside her, she felt herself tightening and knew she was close, he added a third finger and she exploded, her body tensed her eyes closed and wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body. She slumped against the floor and opened her eyes to see Gray above her, his eyes filled with lust and love. He kissed her, a kiss filled with heat and lust. He rose up and buried his long, thick length inside of her, stretching her, filling her, she rose to meet him, and they groaned it felt so good. He took her hard and fast, her legs wrapped around his hip taking him deeper loving every moment, sweet glistened on their skin as he pushed them to the edge. She felt him grow harder inside her and know he was close.

She knew what he wanted to do, needed to do, she also knew he was reluctant to do it in case he hurt her "Do it, I want you to" she gasped against his neck, he shuddered and kissed her neck before she felt his teeth bite into her neck feeding from her and she felt herself fall over the edge and Gray pulse inside her as he found his own release seconds after; and screamed his name in ecstasy. His teeth left her neck before he slumped over her spent body before he rolled onto his side and held her close. She heard him chuckle and looked up at him in confusion.

"When I said lets get reacquainted properly I meant talking, not that I'm complaining, I like it when you seduce me Blaze" He told her, chuckling.

"I did no such thing" She said aghast

"Who was it that kissed who and who straddled whose lap, hmm?" He asked grinning.

"Well I've missed you and… you are too … and I love you, I can't help wanting you" She said defensively.

Gray kissed her nose then her lips and looked into her eyes, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips before saying "I know and trust me I don't mind one little bit and I love you to"

She kissed his chest and mumbled "Good" against him.

His arms tightened around her holding her close "I promise I'll never leave you behind again, I can't live without you. You make me whole. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I promise you I was coming back, I was miserable without you." Jewel kissed him to stop his rambling. Although secretly glad he had missed just as much as she had missed him, they were together and she wanted to focus on the future. He moved onto his back, pulling her with him and she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and sighed in contentment as his arms held her to him.

Softly she said "I know you won't, I wouldn't let you. I need you to feel whole to, the last two weeks have been horrible and by Gods I never want to be without you for that long again"

"On that note what do you think about me leaving OBI and going back into the police force?" Jewel looked at him in surprise.

"But you love that job you waited for years to get it, I don't want to be a prison for you, I'd hate know I was stopping you from doing what you love, I love _you_ to much to do that"

He placed a kiss on her forehead "You won't be trapping me, in Atlantis I felt like I was getting to old for what they wanted me to do. Anyway even if that wasn't a factor I want to be with you and if I keep working at OBI I'll be gone for weeks and months at a time also I miss my family, I never see them, I want to be around for them, I want to be able to spend time with Katie's kids, you know babysit and all that, I mean I need the practice. I want to fight justice on my planet again."

Giggling she replied "Okay I get it your not quitting you just because of me, and in that case I think it's a brilliant idea" She raised and eyebrow "and you need practice with Katie's children because?"

"I want to be a good Dad for our children" he said placing his hand on her abdomen.

"Excuse me we don't have children" She said in shock

"Well you never know, we didn't use protection in Atlantis or today as a matter of fact"

"Erm… well I'm…not…pregnant… from our time in Atlantis… I've had my… period since then" She stuttered her face bright red by the time she'd finished. She thought he might have looked disappointed but he hid the emotion too quickly for her to be sure.

"But you do want to have children someday?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry, you just surprised me" They grinned at each other. "Anyway you never know like you said we didn't use protection today we may have just made a baby"

"You never know, so how about we go have a shower then get something to eat, I'm starved"

"Me to, but a shower sounds like a good idea" Jewel said as Gray got up and helped her to her feet. He led her up the stairs and into the bathroom, where they spent an hour tenderly washing each other under the warm water before finding their way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was at the back of the house and over looked a large garden, like the rest of the grand floor was open plan with the dinning room to the right and the living room at the front of the house, It had white walls, the wood work was a dark oak and the counters were black marble. The appliances were modern and black and sliver. An island counter sat in the middle of the room with several bar stools sat around it that had black leather seats and chrome frames. The basement door was on the east wall next to a large silver fridge freezer. Gray walked straight to the freezer and pointed Jewel to the barstools.

"So what do you want for dinner Jewel?" Gray asks while looking in the freezer.

"Pizza? If that's OK? " She asks almost hesitantly as she sat down at the table.

"Pizza" he said shocked looking up from the contents of his fridge before chuckling as he remembered her list of thing she wanted to do on the surface "Okay pizza it is, I'll just grab the phone and order them, any preference to toppings" he asks as he reaches for the phone. "Oh wait you said that you'd always wondered _what one of those gooey round things taste like_ so I take it you just want cheese" She nodded happy that he'd remembered. "Okay then two cheese pizza's it is" He made the call and turned back to Jewel. "It'll be here in about twenty minutes" He sat down next to here and took her hand in his before looking into her large, otherworldly blue eyes "So how about we have that conversation I planned to have before we got deliciously distracted" Jewel blushed and nodded. "So why did you take the risk coming after me? Not that I'm not over the moon that you did, but you shouldn't have risked your life like that"

Jewel put her hand on Gray's cheek tenderly; he leaned into the touch, as her thumb stroking his skin lovingly "I risked it because the chance to live up here, with you, was too great I couldn't just sit around missing you." She chuckled "Although that pretty much all I did for the last two weeks while waiting for Darius to give me the okay and bring me here. You know I thought I would be so excited at just being on the surface but without you it didn't feel right, I wanted you there with me" She told him and pressed her lips to his lightly, briefly.

When they pulled apart Gray said "Well from now I'll always be there, if you want me to"

"Of course, I will always want you by my side" She said quickly.

"Good because I never want to leave you." He got up and started pulling plates from the cupboard when he asked "So where were you these last two weeks?"

"A small town in Brazil, not too far from the portal, Darius sorted everything out. What about you? What have been doing since you got back?" She asked curiously.

"Well as you saw I spent a few days blocking, although fruitlessly by the sounds of it, the portal so nobody from OBI would find it, I then got myself to Florida, radioed into base saying I'd washed up ashore and that I wasn't sure how I got past the men patrolling the portal, when they got to me I gave them that gem I pried off the wall in our room at the Dragon palace, telling them it was Dunamis. I told them about the mission hooked up to a lie detector machine, lied my ass off and passed; I told them about the monsters to stop them sending anyone else in, I missed out it's wealth and you, so as to keep you safe, they then gave me the vacation I've been due for the last year and for the last two weeks I've spent most of my time in the basement, wondering about you, that's way my brother's were here today, they were trying to get me out of the gym" The door bell rang and Gray went to pay for the pizza's, when he came back he placed them on the plates and handed one to Jewel before leading her to the dining table.

Once Jewel had sat down, she bit hungrily into a slice and moaned at the taste of the gooey cheese in her mouth, quickly the pizza's were eaten, the plates in the dishwasher and the couple found themselves curled up together on the sofa watching TV; a show called _'Bones'_the characters were brilliant and the story lines engaging. Jewel loved it and watched avidly.

When the show finished Gray turned to her "I have to go to Dad's house for dinner tomorrow obviously I would love it if you came but I understand is you don't want to deal with my family for a bit"

Jewel look at him before snuggling back into his arms "Of course I want to come tomorrow I really want to meet everyone properly." A sudden thought hit her and she tensed in his arms and she asked worriedly "Do you think they'll like me, even when you tell them where I'm from and what I am"

He tightened his arms around her and placed a kiss in her silky black hair "They'll love even after we tell them everything. You know that Katie definitely won't care, I mean she married an alien." Her body relaxed and suddenly the emotions and enormity of the day caught up with her and she felt her eyes fight to stay open. "Shall we go to bed?" He asked quietly noticing her struggle to stay awake. She nodded and felt him carry her up the stairs and into his room before placing her on the bed, he removed her jeans and shirt leaving her in her underwear before lying down and pulling her into his arms tightly, she snuggled close and felt his heat against her skin. "Please be here when I wake up" She whispered and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart. "I will be" He whispered to her sleeping form before letting sleep take him


End file.
